Containers used to transport and store solid and liquid materials are commonly manufactured from plastic for its durability and low cost. The thickness of container sidewalls may be decreased in an effort to reduce the cost of material and decrease the impact of plastic on the environment. However, decreasing sidewall thickness can also decrease the structural stability of the container and result in container collapse during shipment. This is particularly true when vertically stacking containers to increase the number of container units within a perimeter such as a floor area or pallet area.
A container design that results in a more structurally stable container that resists compressive forces from adjacent containers, or expansive forces from a liquid or solid stored within the container, would be desirable.